Sweet Kisses
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Kissing Dan tastes different every time, Akutsu notes, sugar and sweat and tears. Shounen ai AkuDan. December fic for the 14th.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Ever since the 1st of December, I have been posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates have been in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The third series of five is about the five senses. This one centres around taste.

* * *

Sweet Kisses

Dan does not taste of sugar and spice and all things nice, Akutsu notices the first time he kisses the boy, but then that could be the fault of the juice he'd been drinking just a moment earlier.

Not like it matters anyway, the kiss. It's not like he means it, not in the way kisses are usually meant. The kid was just speaking a mile a minute again and there were no other ways to shut him up, and besides with all his bitching the kid is obviously enough of a girl for Akutsu to taste.

It works, too, doesn't it, it takes quite some time for Dan to recover, and when he finally gets over the shock he's telling Akutsu off, as was only expected, but at least he forgot his original subject. Akutsu soon forgets what it was but he knows it was more annoying that this rant about how you really should not do things like that, stupid Akutsu-senpai, and he isn't even sure if the kid is mad at him for kissing him or for not kissing him again.

The second time he kisses Dan there certainly is sugar. They're on a festival, Dan dragged him along because sometimes it's just easier to do what the kid's intent on instead of wasting energy trying to resist and besides the old hag is all too happy to find his yukata and give him money for the festival, the idiot. Dan clings to his arm almost all the time. Most people don't dare ask anything, some not even look twice, and if someone looks at them too oddly Akutsu glares at them because honestly it's not his fault the kid is probably afraid of getting lost in the crowd. He grumbles but doesn't mind it too much, he supposes it's tolerable, even though he hates to be clung to but then he's probably already becoming immune to Dan's clinging.

The boy has been eating sweets all night long, Akutsu told him how girly it is but Dan doesn't seem to mind, and now he tastes of those sweets. It really seems girly but somehow it's not. Akutsu can't quite explain it but somehow it's not like kissing a girl like all. He doesn't say that to Dan, though. He doesn't say anything about the kiss, just pulls away as though nothing happened, and for some reason Dan doesn't get mad this time. Instead, the kid goes all quiet, and for some reason that bothers Akutsu much more than when he does get mad.

The third time it happens, Dan is hot and sweaty and out of breath, he's really been driven to his limits, he can't even stand up just then. Akutsu kind of takes advantage of that, leaning down to capture the panting mouth, dips himself inside to get a proper taste before Dan has any chance to protest. There's more sweat than sweetness, this time, and a hint of that soda the kid had earlier, and underneath it all he still tastes the tiniest bit sweet.

He pulls away soon, doesn't pay any mind to whatever Dan tries to say, but as a sweaty hand grasps on his he doesn't shake it away but uses it to pull Dan up instead. Dan starts to say something but doesn't, he snaps his mouth shut instead, and really if Akutsu had known the kisses actually do make the kid silent he might have tried this a long time ago.

He doesn't remember why he did it the fourth time, really, but he does remember how Dan pulls away, quickly, almost violently though that's certainly impossible for the kid. Dan turns away before he speaks and his voice shakes, really Akutsu's such bad influence the kid is actually swearing, damn it Akutsu-senpai stop playing with me. Akutsu almost walks away, it's obviously what the kid wants isn't it, but there's still a little part of him that tells him that if he walks away now he will regret it.

Dan tastes of tears, this time, and for some reason Akutsu really doesn't like that taste, but instead of stopping kissing him he just decides he could just as well try not to make him cry anymore.


End file.
